We Work Together
by RedGem270
Summary: Ron is horribly hurt while on a mission to track down a new mad scientist, while at the same time trying to prove to Kim that he can be just as good. Will Kim be able to save him in time(COMPLETE)
1. Part 1: Apart?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. I only write the stories that come to mind. :) 

Part 1: Apart?

  


"Well, I can be just as good as you, Kim!" Ron shouted. 

Classmates began to stare, but neither of them cared. 

"Sure, Ron! Sure, you can. Of course," she said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. 

"You're always taking the glory you know that? It's always 'Kim did that' or 'Kim did this.' It's never Ron. It's always Kim. I'm there too! I help you! So, why don't I get any glory!"

"Because you're not good enough! Face it. I'm the best and you're not! Get over it! You don't even have many friends!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" he asked narrowing his eyes. She rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah!" came Rufus's little voice as he poked his head from Ron's pant pocket. 

"Just get over it, Ron. Please," she pleaded apologetically. "Let's just get something to eat. Its lunch time and I'm hungry. Come on," she said as she pulled him along with her. He pulled away from her.

"No, Kim! I will not get over it!" Kim was taken aback by this. Was Ron serious? "I'm tired of being singled out all the time! I'm always hidden behind you! It's not fair and I won't take it anymore! Our 'friendship' is over! I'm going solo!" Kim's eyes widened. Ron then turned around and stormed away. Kim tried to call him back, but he only turned around to give her a death stare. 

"Fine! Have it your way! I have other friends!" Maybe that wasn't such a good thing to say. She was soon apologizing. Ron stopped for a long while, but then walked on not turning around once. 

Kim finally noticed the students staring. They whispered amongst themselves. 

"Isn't that Kim Possible?" Kim heard one girl ask another.

"Yeah," the other girl replied.

"Why was she just with that other kid? Ron Stoppable, right?"

"Go figure." The two girls walked away. Kim realized what had happed. Ron was angry with her and all she could do was make things worse, but it wasn't like this hadn't happened before. This wasn't the first time. But it was the first time at school. 

_' . . . It's always Kim. It's never Ron . . . ' _he had said.

_'Because you're not good enough!' _she had said and now Kim fought back tears. She was on the brink of crying. She couldn't go to lunch now. Everyone would see her, so she ran to the bathroom. No one really went in there during class. She'd be fine there for a while. 

When she got to the bathroom, the tears had come out freely and she allowed them. They seemed to comfort her. Then suddenly, her communicator buzzed. She took it out from her pocket and watched Wade in the screen, waiting for him to give her the next assignment.

"Are you all right, Kim?" he asked. She nodded.

"So, what's the next assignment?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I've just discovered that Dr. Killingsworth has gone insane!" he announced.

"Who?" Kim asked. She was at a total lost.

"Oh, well, Dr. Killingsworth is a very respected scientist. Well, he was before he had purposely created a horrible chemical that can kill any person in under an hour. The person to take it dies a horrific death. Very painful and very unpleasant. He also discovered the only known cure which the person infected needs to take within exactly thirty-five minutes before it's too late. He's obsessed with death. And he already killed an entire small village of people in Mexico in less than one day! He will go to any extreme to get rid of anyone who challenges him," Wade warned.

Kim looked a little worried. This guy truly was insane. She knew she was going to need help. But she didn't have her partner anymore. Or did she?

"Kim?" Wade asked. She looked up. "Did something happen between you and Ron?" She nodded. "I thought so. Listen. Ron cares for you. A lot. More than you'd ever know and he wouldn't be able to stay mad at you for very long. Just talk to him and apologize and he will too. Don't worry too much about it." Kim only nodded. Yeah, maybe Wade was right. Ron was a good pal and he wouldn't stay mad at her for very long.

Kim walked to the cafeteria where she knew Ron would be. When she spotted him sitting alone, eating some of the school food, she walked to him. Cautiously, she sat down in front of him. It was silent between them. Neither of them spoke. But then Ron spoke as he looked up, acknowledging her for the first time. 

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." His voice was serious and low. 

"You did, but we have a mission. We have to work together."

"Oh, so now you want to work 'together.'" 

"Ron, we've always worked together. Listen. I don't want to fight anymore. We need to work together to beat this guy so, you with me?"

"No, I said I was going solo and I am. I'll do this on my own. You just watch. We'll see who the real hero is!" Ron shouted. He picked up his lunch tray and walked away. Kim was just speechless. He was still mad. She really shouldn't have said what she said. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair. She was about to get up and go after him when her communicator went off. She pulled it out from her pant pocket. 

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim, Dr. Killingsworth has struck again. This time he's it was in Houston, Texas and those who've seen him say they had seen him head to the next state. Go now! There's a helicopter waiting for you on the school's roof. Go!"

"I'm on my way!" 


	2. Part 2: As It Should Be

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, but here's the next chapter, please, do enjoy! 

  
  
  
  
  


Part 2: As It Should Be

"Keep your eyes open, Rufus," Ron said as he moved forward in the small shrubs and bushes. 

"Uh-huh, uh-huh. Open," Rufus said as he placed a paw above his eyes and scanned the trees and shrubs around them. They had been looking for quite some time now and yet neither Dr. Killingsworth nor Kim showed up anywhere. 

"Do you think the doctor has got Kim, Rufus?" Ron asked as he began worrying. He didn't want her to get hurt. 

"No, but I do have you, Ron Stoppable," a voice replied. 

Ron froze at the very sound of the voice. It was like none other he had heard before. It was chilling to the bone. The person sounded calm and confident and Ron found himself fearing for his life. He didn't need to ask. He knew right away who it was. It was the insane doctor he had been looking for. He suddenly found himself wishing he had never gone off alone. He wished for Kim, but she wasn't there. Ron could feel Rufus ball up in his pocket. The naked mole rat was scared and Ron knew that Rufus felt the sent of evil and foreboding more than he did himself. 

Slowly, Ron turned to meet the doctor. The man was tall and very slim. He wore a long white doctor's coat. His face was pale. It almost matched his coat. His eyes were cold and they seemed to gleam with the need for blood. A fire burned in them. A fire so cold it sent freezing stabs of shivers down Ron's spine. The doctor's eyes spoke of a blood lust greater than the need to live which Ron was suddenly feeling. A wave of fear washed over him as he watched the man approach him. Ron took a step back. 

"You came here looking for me, did you not?" Dr. Killingsworth asked, his grin growling. 

Ron hesitantly nodded. He didn't even think to ask the man how he knew his name. 

"You've found me. Now what? Will you wait for Kim Possible to show up?" 

Ron did not reply. He continued to step away from the man as he continued to approach him. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The doctor stopped his advance and straightened his back as he pretended to strain to hear him. He put a hand to his ear a mock quizzical expression lit his face. Ron's back hit the bark of a tree as the doctor stood before him, his hand still held beside his ear. 

"I'm sorry, Ron, I couldn't hear that. Please, say it again?" The man slowly turned to him. A viciously enjoyable smile was spread on his lips. He approached Ron as he put a hand in his pocket. Ron watched him in horror unsure of what it was he was taking out and then he saw it. A huge needle with a plastic cap. Ron tried to shake his head in protest. The doctor only smiled. "Now this won't hurt me at all so, please, don't worry."

"N-no," Ron stammered. 

"Oh, come on," the doctor encouraged. "It'll be fun. I inject you with this and sit back and watch as the liquid slowly and painfully takes over. You know," he said suddenly looking as if he had just remembered something. He stopped. He looked at the needle as he took the plastic cover off and tossed it aside never once taking his eyes off the needle. He pushed the bottom slightly, enough to see some of the liquid shoot into the air. This made the doctor smile. Ron did nothing. He couldn't. He was frozen with fear and if he could move, where would he go. He'd get himself lost. More than he already was! He didn't seem to feel the little feet clinging to his leg as the mole rat climbed down. He hadn't noticed and neither did the doctor. 

"This liquid," the doctor began once more, "I created it."

"Tell me something I don't know," Ron said, his fear subsiding for a while, not even noticing that he had said anything. As he realized he had spoken, the doctor grinned. Ron did not like that grin. 

"Hmm, yes, I will." The doctor seemed to be thinking. "Well, did you know that this liquid goes all throughout your blood stream and once it's in there, it attacks the white blood cells. It keeps them from performing their job. But it doesn't stop there. Oh, no. It then attacks the lungs, but slowly. Your breath begins to come out in ragged sags and the body begins to lose it's oxygen. Slowly, as the liquid spreads through your lungs it pours into the heart. It grows weaker the more liquid is inside of it and soon it betrays you. It begins to work with the liquid helping it gather through the body until it's everywhere and then your heart slowly begins to die down and the pain you feel is like none other. And I will take great pleasure in watching you die, Mr. Ron Stoppable." 

Dr. Killingsworth took great pride in speaking about the liquid which he had made. His eyes shone brightly with excitement at the very thought of Ron's dying form. Ron only stared at this mad man in front of him. He was insane. And here he was ready to kill him and he had done no such thing to help Kim in anyway. He had not done what he said he'd do. This was a true disappointment to him and the thought of dying now filled him with a fear beyond what he comprehended. As the man continued to walk toward him, Ron shut his eyes. He wasn't even thinking of fighting back. Ron did not see Rufus flying toward the doctor. The man screamed as Rufus dug his nails into his face. Ron opened his eyes in time to see the doctor drop the needle as he struggled to free himself from Rufus's grasp. Without much thought Ron through himself at the needle. 

Ron heard one cry from Rufus as the naked mole rat was thrown off to the side. The doctor noticed Ron and Kicked him away just in time. Ron had not yet taken a hold of the needle and as he lay on his side, clutching his abdomen he looked up at the doctor as he wiped away the blood which had been smeared on his face. Ron then looked frantically about for Rufus. He noticed a small pale pinkish body laying on it's side by the shrubs. The little mole was out cold. Ron began to move toward him, but another kick in his abdomen brought him to his knees, forcefully, delaying any other movements. Ron groaned in pain as his head lay on the ground. His one free hand moved to meet his other on his abdomen. 

"Now, you're alone again. As it should be," The doctor said as he kicked Ron once again. Ron rolled over on his back as the doctor had intended. As the doctor kneeled beside him, Ron only thought of one person. Kim. 

"Kim," he whispered, softly. The doctor paused as he looked at the boy. He grinned.

"Yes, don't you worry. She'll be next," the doctor assured.

With all the energy Ron had left he swung his arm and smacked the doctor hard enough to make the man fall back. He was stunned. 

"Don't touch her," Ron said firmly as he coughed. He began to sit up, but the doctor was quicker. In an instant he had recovered from his shock and was at Ron's side again. Putting a firm hand on Ron's shoulder, he shoved him back down. The doctor shook his head in disapproval as he watched Ron struggle. 

"Just stay still now and it'll all be over soon. Not too soon, I hope," Dr. Killingsworth said and with that he brought the needle to eye level. Giving Ron one last grin, he stabbed the needle into Ron's left arm. 

Ron's screams echoed through the forest. 

  
  



	3. Part 3: The Hunt Begins

Author's Note: I'm sorry this took a long time. I had writer's block for this story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and please, do leave a comment. Thank you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Part 3: The Hunt Begins

Kim walked through the shrubs and bushes, while blocking out the sun from her eyes. The sound of the birds chirping around her seemed to follow her. She hoped that Ron was alright, though her instincts told her that something was wrong, very wrong. Her heart ached as she thought of Ron._ Please, please, be okay, Ron_, she prayed. I don't want to loose you. And with that, her pace gradually quickened until it reached a fast, breath-taking run. She hadn't even noticed she had been running. She was too busy thinking of Ron to even know what she was doing. Her heart pounded in her chest. Please, be okay, please, be okay, please be okay. . .

She had the sudden urge to run even faster, thought she knew she had already reached her limit. She just wanted to get to Ron as quick as possible. Something was terribly wrong and she wanted to make sure Ron was okay. She just wanted to find him fast. His safety was all she really thought about at that moment.

There was an eerie silence which filled the forest as she ran. She hadn't noticed until she realized that the birds were no longer chirping. Her run slowed down a bit as she focused on her surroundings. A scream then pierced through the sky. Birds flew out of the trees, into the sky, toward the mountains as squirrels and racoons scurried down the treed and ran away from their homes and resting places. Kim's heart skipped a beat as she recognized the scream. She stopped.

It was Ron.

It hadn't been his usual cry for help. It was filled with agonizing pain and shrill fear. Kim suddenly quickened her pace once more. Ron was in danger and he needed her more than ever. She watched the birds. Most of them had come from a certain spot. She ran toward it as they flew away. It

wasn't long before she heard another scream. It was much louder the second time and with it was a voice. A voice which Kim had never heard before, but she guessed right away who it had belonged to.

She pushed away shrubs and low branches as she ran and when she pushed aside the last few low branches, there he was. Ron. . .laying on his back, moaning as he held his arm. Blood oozed from it, slipping between his fingers. She looked carefully at the blood, but it was tinted with some other substance. A grayish black substance.

"Oh, dear," came the voice. Dr. Killingsworth was standing over Ron, watching him with mock sympathy. "I guess you could've done better without the second one. It was too much. You're spilling it all out of your arm. That will coast you, little one."

"Leave him alone!" Kim shouted, stepping forward, finding her voice. "Ron?!"

Ron did not respond to her voice. His body suddenly gave a violent spasm. She was horrified by this. She looked at the doctor who smiled, calmly at her. It didn't seem to phase him one bit. But Ron was lying on his back, his body trembled from she didn't know what! How could someone not be bothered by this? She looked at Ron again. He seemed to suddenly stop moving. He groaned

loudly. His agony was clear. He shut his eyes and a single tear escaped his eye

as he lay there.

"What did you do to him?!" Kim shouted, lunging at Dr. Killingsworth, now. He moved swiftly out of the way and Kim tumbled on the ground.

"I gave him an injection. It's over there," the doctor replied with a sweet, but deadly smile. She turned to find the needle and it's cap thrown carelessly off to the side. A second needle lay beside Ron's head. She turned to the doctor, he seemed to understand her unspoken question. "I gave him another one and clearly it was too much. When you arrived the liquid from the second injection was spilling out. It mixed with his blood so now it's a reddish, grayish, blackish hue type of thing."

Kim stood. She wanted to beat the man's head in. She didn't care about the consequences, but as she ran to him a ringing sounded and soon Dr. Killingsworth was in the air.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "My time is up here. It's been fun. I must be on my. I've got an appointment."

He soared above her and she was unable to catch him. She was prepared to go after him, even if the only way she could was by foot, but Ron's soft gasps for air stopped her. "Kim?" he asked. His voice was breathy and faint like a wind's whisper.

"I'm here, Ron," she said as she rushed to his side. She knelt beside him and her heart broke as she looked down at him. "I'm here."

"You shouldn't be," he said. "You should go after the doc. He's-" His cough interrupted him. She watched him, concern filling her. A soft rustle was then heard and then Kim looked up. Rufus was getting up on his hind legs. He wobbled a bit, but when he cleared his head, he ran over and collapsed on Ron's arm. Ron barely moved. Kim wasn't even sure if he had felt it. She lovingly stroked his hair.

"Ron," she said. "I'm going to find some help for you."

He shook his head. "Go after the doctor," he insisted. "You have to get to Middleton before he does. That's were he's going next. He wants to continue testing out his stuff."

He brought his hand to his mouth and coughed again. Then as if suddenly drained, his arm fell, extended beside him. Kim looked over at his hand. Blood covered his palm and fingers. Hot tears stung her eyes.

"I'm not leaving you here alone," she argued.

Ron did not reply.

Kim looked down at him, her eyes scanning his face. "Ron?" she asked, but he did not reply. "Ron?!" She felt a lump in her throat as she watched him, but as if he sensed her sudden fear, he coughed and Kim breathed a small sigh of relief. His chest moved up and down. It was slow, but Kim could tell that his time was running out. She stood. "I'll be back for you," she said. "Take care of him Rufus."

The mole rat nodded and then Kim was off. She would stop this mad man and get to Ron quickly before it was too late.


	4. Part 4: Returning to Middleton

**Author's Note**: I apologize for taking so long to update. Hopefully, I still have my readers. Anyway, after this there will be one more part. . .I think. It's coming to an end and I promise the next chapter (and possibly the last) will be up sooner than this one was. I'll keep my word.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Part 4: Returning to Middleton

Upon arriving at Middleton, Kim thanked the man who had given her a ride and quickly ran into town. She hoped she had gotten there before Dr. Killingsworth, but she stopped abruptly when she saw an old enemy lying on the ground. She looked as if she was just about ready to pass. Her arm looked a bit swollen. Although, Kim would've loved to see Bonnie finally brought down just under different circumstances and not like this. Not by death. A pang of guilt and sorrow over took her then as she saw her classmate lying lifeless. She cautiously made her way to her as she held her breath, praying that the girl was still alive. She kneeled down and felt for a pulse and with her touch Bonnie shifted. Kim breathed a sigh of relief. The girl was still alive, but her time was running short.

Bonnie looked up at her. "Kim?" she asked.

Kim nodded. "I'm here," she said, trying to hold back her tears. "You'll be safe now. I'll get you a cure. I promise." Kim stood and was about ready to find the doctor, when a hand pulled her back.

"I was always so envious of you, Kim," came Bonnie's soft, breathy voice. Kim was astonished by this. It wasn't like Bonnie to say things like that, but she guessed that in a person's dying moments they spoke freely of their emotions, wanting nothing but peace and so there was no denying it. Bonnie was dying and she wanted peace and to achieve that peace, she'd tell Kim just how she felt.

"Don't talk like that," she said. "You'll be fine."

"I really was," Bonnie insisted. She coughed. "You seemed to have everything. Even a friend who loved you more than anything in the world. He is _real_, unlike my friends."

Kim appreciated her words and her kindness, but there was not enough time for this. "I have to find Dr. Killingsworth, the man who did this to you. Did you see where he ran off?"

Bonnie's breathing became labored and soon she began to wheeze. She lifted her arm and with a her limp finger she tried pointing in the direction she had last seen the man. Kim's eyes traced the path and she thanked her before she ran off in the direction of the mad scientist. She would find that man and get the cure from him is it was the last thing she did. She needed to save Ron and Bonnie too. She prayed that her family was safe at home. With every step she took, she sensed–felt–that there was danger. The more bodies she saw, the more the dread and doubt consumed her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to run. She still kept her determination untouched by the consuming doubt and dread.

She saw a familiar face standing just outside her door. "You leave them alone, Killingsworth!" she shouted as the man removed his hand from the knob. He turned and with the look on his face Kim stopped. Her heart pounded in her chest. His slow, creeping, half grin held such evil mischief that she knew that her family had been injected with his poison. Her tears finally escaped her and she sobbed, placing her hands on her face as she screamed with frustration. Without much thought, she ran toward the man, wanting nothing more then to see him suffer for his actions. She would make him tell her where his antidote was.

As soon as she had come close enough, he pulled out another needle and with as much force as he could muster, brought it down toward her, but she kicked his wrist making him drop the needle. He grabbed at his wrist as he looked at her, his face twisted in pain. "Tell me where the cure is!" she shouted.

He smiled through his pain. "It's close. Very close." It was all he said.

"Where?!" she demanded as she kicked him in the face. He fell on his back, hitting his head on the door, but he was still conscious. He looked at her in a daze, but he still managed to maintain his evil grin.

"Now why would I tell you that?" he questioned playfully.

She growled before she stomped on his face. "Tell me," she said forcefully. "Or I will be forced to-"

"Kill me?" he asked, the blood from his nose dripping down the side of his face. He kept one eye closed. "Now if you kill me, Kim Possible, you'll never get your hands on that cure and another thing. . ." He paused and she waited. "You'll be just like me."

She stepped on his face again as a surge of rage consumed her entire being. "I will never become like you!" she shouted as she continued beating him. He grunted, but never once had his wicked grin faltered. She allowed all of her frustration and anger to be let lose and then at that very moment, looking at his never-faltering grin and knowing what he had done, what everyone's fate was without that antidote, she wanted to kill him. She wanted to end his life and she didn't care the cost. She'd do it, but then as quickly as the sudden thought over took her, Ron's image flooded her mind and she stopped, her foot in mid-air. She saw his body lying out there, alone and. . .waiting. . .for her to come for him. She kneeled down beside the man. "Tell me," she said as calmly as she could. Her voice was trembling from her powerful emotions. "Where is this cure?"

The man did not reply, he only grinned. But his previous wordscame back to her. _It's close_, he had said._ Very close_. She looked at the man's face. It was covered in blood. His nose was broken and his eye was swollen. She looked at his coat pocket and then back at him. She smiled. He was slightly confused. "Thank you," she said. His grin finally fell and as he opened his mouth to speak, she punched him and finally he fell unconscious. She then reached into his coat pocket and removed a small box. She opened it and a blue, vibrant liquid gleamed against the sun's setting colors. She closed it and rushed inside, but as she opened the door something grabbed her foot. She turned and Dr. Killingsworth was holding her ankle. She tried to pull away, but his strength was a surprise. He pulled her once and she fell. The small box fell from her hands and as she attempted to reach for it, a needle struck her leg. She opened her mouth, gasping. She could feel the poison seeping inside and her heart began to pound and just as the liquid entered her blood stream, it became hard to breath.

Her echoing screams could be heard a mile away, but with almost half the town laying face first on the ground and the other half hiding in their homes, there was no one to help as her screams began to die down.


	5. Part 5: We Work Together

**Author's Note:** This is last chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible, but Dr. Killingsworth is my own character.

-

**Part 5:** We Work Together

Kim sprawled on the floor in her house. Her feet touched the "Welcome" rug outside as the man who called himself a doctor rushed inside to collect his the antidote. In moments the mad man stood over her, a wild grin on his face with a frightening psychotic gleam in his evil eyes. She was afraid for herself, but even more afraid for Ron. She now knew exactly how he felt. She knew what he was going through and he was out there alone, with only Rufus at his side. He'd die a lonely death if Kim didn't come up with a way to help him. She would be the fortunate of the two, she thought. At least she would die by her family. With her family. _If _she were to die. But if Ron were to die. . .he'd go alone.

She began to cry as she thought of him. Her heart felt heavy with something. The cause was a blur. She couldn't tell if it was an affect of the poison or if it was guilt, but what ever it was it was hurting her. She tried to let out cry, a plea, anything that would get someone to help her, but it came out in a soft whisper that could barley be heard. She was running out of time and she needed to figure out something. She needed to get that antidote. She began to pray for a miracle. It was what she needed.

Help me. . .Help. . .me. . .

And for a moment she thought she would die and the thought made her cry. If she was dying then she had failed Ron. She had been his only hope for survival and she had let him down. The tears traveled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. _I'm sorry, Ron_.

The doctor laughed at her expense, loving the entire scene unfold before him. Watching this girl agonize over her failures and her life, made it all worth while for him. And now with her out of the way, he could go on to other towns and cities, plaguing them with this "cure for the world" as he liked to call it. People wanted war to stop, right? They wanted peace, didn't they? Well, what better peace than the moments before death when you see your life flash before your eyes and you figure that you've done some good (or some bad) for the world? There was no peace like the calm, serenity of the long sleep which came after life. The deep slumber that comes soon after the heart stops. There is nothing more peaceful than death. The way he figured, he was doing the world a favor. He was doing something for them that they've been trying to achieve for eons. And what about disease? They wanted a cure for cancer, AIDs, HIV, etc., right? What better cure, than the death of the human race? They would eventually die out, if not naturally, through war, disease, every problem that suffocated them today.

His thoughts suddenly vanished as the light began to dull. Soon he saw nothing but black and his body began to fall.

Kim opened her eyes when she heard the doctor grunt and then fall. In moments Wade was over the doctor and removing the antidote from his pocket. He waved it in the air uncertainty in his eyes and face as he looked down at Kim. She was stunned that he was there in person. She looked down and found a laptop under his arm and she figured that he had hit the mad man over the head with it, knocking him out cold.

He made his way to her. Opening the box, he found a needle and a few antidote bottles. He took the needle and removed it's cap. Soon with the antidote consumed in the needle, Wade injected it into Kim's skin. The antidote didn't work as fast as the poison had, but in no time she was on her feet, weak, but strong enough to fix what the doctor had done.

"Wade, how. . ." her voice drifted a bit.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he said. "This was something I needed to do in person and now you have to got o Ron. I'll take care of things here. You just come back as soon as Ron is good to go."

She nodded as Wade handed her another needle and a small bottle of the antidote. She made her way out the door.

"Kim," Wade called and she turned. "Take that." He pointed to a helicopter. The man inside, sitting in the cockpit looked familiar and she waved.

They had made their way to Ron as fast as they possibly could and as Kim descended the helicopter, she thanked the man and ran off in the direction where she had last seen Ron. She hoped it wasn't too late and as she moved aside the plants and shrubs she came to Ron. Rufus sat beside him, tears in his eyes shoving his little paws into Ron's shoulder, frantically trying to revive him. Kim ran to them and slowly made it to her knees.

"Ron?" she whispered, but he didn't open his eyes to look at her.

Rufus mumbled something inaudible to Kim. Her heart was pounding. She could hear nothing else except for her heavy breathing. She leaned forward and called to him this time a little louder. "Ron." She swallowed hard and tried to keep herself from crying. "Ron, please, answer me."

"K-Kim. . ." he said breathlessly.

Rufus looked at him immediately and Kim smiled as her tears escaped her eyes. "I have the antidote for you," she said as she removed the cap from the needle and reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the small bottle. With the needle she removed the liquid from it's bottle and slowly moved it towards Ron. "Hang in there." She counted 1, counted 2, counted 3, and. . .

The needle entered Ron's body, it seemed to sting him and for a second Kim thought he wouldn't be able to handle it. His body had been poisoned longer than anyone else's and he looked fatigued and feverish. He was too weak and maybe the antidote was just too much for his body to handle, but he gave her a smile. A half, weak smile that caused her heart to flutter. Soon after he closed his eyes. "Ron," she called. But he didn't answer. Her heart raced again. "Ron," she called a little louder. But he still would not answer. Rufus became frantic again and Kim could feel the doubt begin to rise. "**_Ron!_**

-

Ron awoke hours later, lying in bed surrounded in miles and miles of. . .white. It seemed to burn his eyes as he opened them. He squinted, trying to keep most of the light from further burning his eyes.

"He's awake!" he heard someone shout.

The sudden sound made him flinch. _Too loud_. He slowly opened his eyes again to see his mother sitting beside him, tears in her eyes with his father standing behind her, a hand on her shoulder. Kim rushed in with her family right behind her.

"That was a close one," Kim said, clearly trying to hold back her tears.

"How close?" he asked, a little out of breath.

"Too close," she replied as she made her way to his bed. She sat down and his parents backed away. They moved toward the door as well as Kim's parents.

"Whoa!" Jim and Tim echoed each other.

"Come on," Dr. Possible said sweetly as she pulled them away and out the door. She looked inside and smiled to herself before closing the door behind her.

"You really scared me out there," Kim confessed.

"You don't ever have to worry about me, K.P.," he said. "I can handle myself."

Kim scoffed. "Right," she said sarcastically. "That's why you got yourself injected with Dr. Killingsworth's 'cure for the world'."

Ron rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "You just don't get it, do you?"

Kim frowned. "Then tell me."

"Just forget it."

"No, I want to know."

"Well, I always hear about_ you _saving people, _you_ saving the day, but what about me? I'm there too. I contribute." He looked out the window. "I was just tired of _you_ getting _all_ the credit. I wanted people to notice_ me_ for a change. I wanted. . ._you_ to notice me for a change." He turned to look at her, his eyes sad.

Kim was taken aback by his words, but she soon smiled with a blush on her cheeks. "I've always noticed you, Ron," she said.

Ron looked at her, his eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"I know the things you do on our missions and you're very important to out success on every mission. Didn't we learn about this already?" Kim smiled.

"I guess," he replied.

Kim nodded with a smile. She leaned forward and paused for a moment as she looked into his eyes, placing a hand on his. Ron could feel his heart race as she looked at him. In seconds her lips were on his. One sweet kiss and she pulled away to look at him again. "We work together, Ron," she said with a smile. "And it will always be that way."

THE END


End file.
